Charlie Bone and Bloors Acdemey
by Evil by Definition
Summary: NO! Charlie and a mysterous girl are now captive of the Bloors! Charlie's parent left him in the care of his gradmother on his father side. Grandma Bone!Now Mrs. Bone has given the two to the Bloors, can you guess how the other are feeling! R
1. The beganing

Charlie Bone woke with a start,the white moth was flutering around the window. Charlie yawned, he got up makeing sure that the albino, that was sleping comfortly on the cot beside Charlie's bed. He looked over at the alarm clock on his bed, 5:49 the red number shown through the darkness. Almost dawn, why was the Moth acting like that? Charlie thought as he watched teh moth act, well very mothiss. Oh well, Charlie thought. He sat on his bed watching the room get brighter and brighter. The alarm went off at 7:00 am sharp, Charlie and Billy normally slept in but today Charlie, Billy, Benjerman, and of course Runner Bean,were going to have fun and busy day. Uncle Paton,power booster, was taking them to vist OllieSparkes at Sparkleing Castle. Before they went the three boy thought that they would walk Runner before they got into the car. On the walk there Charlie began to feel strange, "Hey guys I will be right back, if you finish your walk tell UNcle P. that I am not comeing cause this is really inportant." And with that Charlie ran off. "Billy do you now what the heck he talking about?" Benjerman ask worridly. "Nope." The small albano said shakily.

* * *

Charlie ran down his street, soon he was raceing along towards teh bookshop but his feet slowed down close to the worst place in Charile's life, Bloors acdemey. Charlie tried to stop but counldn't all it did was made him go slower, but not stop. He walk by a girl, his age with shiney black hair, gray/blue eyes, and pale skin. Suddenly the girl shot up, "Boy, Come Here!" He voice was comanding scarry Charlie's body obayed, "Sit!" She said in the same tone of voice. When Charlie sat the girl check his pulsh, or is seamed like, suddenly she made a quick jab at the center point between Charlie's eyes. He had an ich, he iched. He was happy, "Hey thanks , Charlie Bone!" He said happily. "You are welcome Nariza Potter. Whoever did that to you had n..." She never could finsihed because Bloors Acdeamy's door flew open, Manfred Bloor, Idith and Inez Branko (Both have left Bloors), Dorcas Loom, Jushua Tilpin, Zelda Dibinski and Asa Pike half-haertedly. Must still be introuble from last time, Charlie thought. The large group was walking towards them, Charlie jumped up and looked at Nariza. She also had a bad feeling about the group and whispered to Charlie, "Someone in that group was contorling you earlier." Charle alrady knew, Jushua and his endowment.Charlie began walking in thedirection he came, "Bone! Where are you going?" Manfred looked at Charlie with his aweful eyes. "Home." Was all he said. "Come here Bone!" Charlie was going to until Nariza shouted at Manfred, "He can do whatever he wants Bloor!" Hereyes glinted evily. "No he can't!" Manfred pick up Nariza by her callor, the clothe started to burn. Nariza was in pain, droping he whispered "Hurts dosen't it?" But before he could say anything else, a black flame licked her skin, healing it. "Get her." He whispered, to Asa, Quick as a wolf he graped Nariza. "Run! Charlie! Run!" She sermked but it was no use the twin held him down, and Manfred picked him up. The group move back to the dark Academey. NO! Narzia thoughts were scearming! 


	2. Nariza's Story

Charlie and Nariza were dragged through Bloors until they were at the Dr. Bloors study. It turns out Dr. Bloors and his grandfater Eszekiel were, talking of the well fare of Charlie, "Manfred I told when I am in my study to Knock!" Roared Dr. Bloor angerily. "Sorry father," Manfred said trowing Charlie on the floor Asa did thesame. "but we were trying to do what you ask of me, and it worked until this girl," he said pointing Narizaas sheglared at him. "Stopped us from, getting Bone" "What is you name girl?" Dr. BLoor asked forcfuly. Nariza smirked at her he eye went a cold black as flamed writeing apeared in the air, _I am Narzia Potter_ her eye changes to teh gray/blue color again. "Interseting so air writing is you endowment? But then how did you..." "Ahhh, aren't we picky?" Nariza said coldly every bit od happiness dranded from her voice. "If you really want to now I will tell you a secert of the Red King, ONly the decentent Valery know." Eszekel Bloor sat up strater, "Tell us Potter!" He grunded. "If you instis consereding the out come won't be pretty," Looking at Manferd, "If I don't." Manfred was going to say something but his fahter quieted him, "Contiune." he said. "Well"and Nariza began, "We all know thatwhen the Red King's wife died his children were, well half of his children were acting rather rudely, and with that he left. Now begens the story hardly no one knows. The Red King married again to a women who was equaluy powerful, Valery. Valery was mainly a tree grower. They had one child the King explanned this to Valery who didn't mind the child grew under ful good nature but when Valery die in a hunt for a stag(she was protecting it) the King left his second child her eyes were ful of tears when the last words he ever said were, 'Good-bye, my Athmon' She decide tha her magic the King's and Her mother, who refused to be ever called the queen because she belives she wasn't, magic should forever last and it did." Eszekel whisperd"That excpanns some things." Dr. Bloor smiled and relesed who Nariza was finaily, The Potter's couldn't keep her she and finaily out numbers in endowments, and then ther was Charlie left in the care of his Yeawbean side grandmother. "Now it is my turn to tell you somthing..." he said.

* * *

Grandma Bone sat at the Kicten on number 12 felibert street, "Darn it were is that misreablle boy!" She said to herself. She had invinted her sister to dinner, and Masie Jone was with her dauhgter, some where else. There was a business like knock on the fornt door. Opening the door tho reveil a girl with gray eyes and gray black hair, "I don't want any girl scout cookies!" She yelled the girl seen unative. "I here for the welfare of you grandson, Charlie Bone, The Bloors are ofering adotpion." Grandma Bone waseted no time, "Who are you first?" "I am Nariza Bloor, same thing went throught with my garndens, the Potter's, and am a Bloor now." "Where did you come from?" "The Bloors themselves." "Fine come in but hurry we must I have relitive comeing in." "Good" Nariza said"I need more than one Yeawbean, or Bone, or Jones to sign." It was awhile before the three sister but when they asked question the signed with no regret. "Hurry now befor.." Grezelda said but her fear was answerec Paton Yewbean stod in the door way, "I thought I smeel rats. Not another oneof you mad dashes to hurt Charlie." NAriza answer as thought the ccoment was derected to her, "He is up for adoption because the loss, or running away of his parents. The Bloors have offerd adoption and a havecome her to get consent. " "Who the heck are you?" Paton roared. "Nariza Bloor, alsoI am finished here so good-bye." And with that left. Paton turned back to his sisters "Did you all sign 'Yes'" He said already knowing there answer. "Of course" the four said together. Paton sighed Charlie Bone was no more no there was Charlie Bloor, and you know what the Bloor will do to twist his mind. 


	3. The Turth Hits

Charlie aready knew what his Grandmother would do paceing up and down the room in the west tower, where Nariza and Charlie were confind to. The door brust open reveling Manfred, by the wide smirk on his face new brother. he tossed Nariza in, who hissed at him. "Welcome home Bo...Charlie little bother." Charlie flinched at that making Manfred's smirk larger, "Oh by the way you will be going to classes, Charlie obousily music and Nariza art. Classes will satrt tomarrow." He behan to leave tehn turnned around ans hissed, "Oh Charlie, Father saysno more of those friends of yours, avoid them like the Black Plaugue." He slemmed the door and locked it. Charlie looked at Nariza, "I guess I will tell you a little more than the Bloor should or will know." Nariza sitting down on the bed that was provided. "Whena I was born I already could read and write causeing my first two endowments. Oneflame writing in the air, other readin things from books, also wiht that haveing the power put them back. Now that was just when I was born other endowments came at each brithday, and then I was extactly seven and one half and another endowment came." sighing Nariza contiuned "Now every half a year Iget anotherendowment.That is going to bemy greatest promble controling them." After that the wto talked about all sorts of thing til bedtime neither wanted to because sleeping can make the next day come quicker.

* * *

The day went rather slow, Nariza meet some really nice people, Emma Tolly, Tancard Torrson, and Lysander Sage. At dinner when all groups, music, drama, and art. Emma was saying how the endowed clidren were slipt and it was awesome that they had a new friend. At the end of dinner Dr. Bloor stod up and said, "There is a new stundent here, Nariza Bloor please rise, thank you, now Nariza the endowed go the King's Room for two hours of homework. Now, DISSMISTED." HEr thought to be frined glared at her, "You git you were spying on us!" Tancard roared at her a they got up, hair crakling danerous, "What! Why would I do that just because I am a Bloor dosen't mean I can't be on you side." Nariza roared louder the Tancerd. "Nariza?" Charlie asked meekly at her side. "Come on Charlie, do not know? She is a Bloor oneof them!" Emmayelled. "Ya, I do Emma now if you have a problem with my sister then I have a problem with you." "What...sister..." Emma stuttered, but Tancerd was worse, "WHAT SISTER THAT MEAN YOUR A BLOOR!" "Come on Charlie I see what you mean I would have given all the world to be there friend before this happened but aprently they'er to good for the hurt!"and with that they left. Gabriel and Fidelio walked towards them. "Hey, guys there is something worrying me." Fidelio said, "What?" Lysander said first time for awhile. "It is Charlie he won't talk to me or Gabriel, and get this we found out thathe was handing out with Manfred at break." "Big bother." Tancerd hissed.

* * *

"We have someone new here with us Nariza, what is you endowment." Manfred asked politely. Git, Nariza thought, "Well witch one." Nariza asked "All." Manfred hissed, "Fine." Nariza said, and with that she throught up a history book, it burst into flame, red at frist then black it openNariza read ina whisper a knightcame chargeing into the room causeing everyone to gasped thenthe knight brust into a large black cloud that down pour onTancerd's and Emma'sheads,then flame writing apreaded infront of them_, That is allI am showing_, and that was it she stopped working. her panceil went black and was makeing notes while Nairza read.

* * *

On there way back to the dormatories Charlie and Nariza were stopped by Emma Tancred, Olivia, Fidelio, Gabriel and Lysander. "Where do think you are going Bloor?" Emma said curley to Charlie, "Ya, we need to make sure you mounth staysquiet and dosen't slip any secets to daddy. So we are here to shut it permently Charlie Bloor!" Tancerd yelled. Nariza whispered to Charlie, "Leave it to me they have seen all of it."

**A/N:** I already know how the next chapter is going to be like, and called yes it has been used but it fits sooooooo well so don't go yelling at me for that.


	4. The battle of the endowd

Charlie was frightendhe knew that Tancred and Lysander had more than once helped him out in sticky places. A harsh wind startd to blow hard around the two, fallowing Tancerd words, and commends. A army of spears come form no where, a frience knight apeared, and too. "That is all you got?" Nariza belowed into the wind, they were all going to pay ever since she was a Bloor her unendowment was wild with rage. A unendowment is a powerful endowment with more of a bad side, in Nariza case, really bad side, and it controls you, in a strange way.With that she flung her arms out, her eye began to glow black. A army, well the british army, came charging at Lysander's ansestors, a knight clanged Olival's knight, hail/sleet came pouring down causeing the room tempeture to drop greatly. Balls of fire, large ones to, came flying down adding to the weather.But worst of all she began to recite a book, "The ceartue lifted its head, within two, three beats of its great powerful,leathery wings it was airborn. Every scale shone with the blackness of death. It roared a ear-spilting roar. The great terriflying Black Dragon..." Nariza stopped she didn't need to go on the discription was anofs, a great roar echped throught the hallway. The Great Black dragon was there in the hallway of Bloors. At that time if you were a student at Bloors you would see a once in a lifetime sight.Anstertors, fighting to kill the other ones, the oddest weather, fursiouswindfreezing sleet, hail the size of glof balls, but what was werider was the large fire balls sizeof bowling balls.A inteanse combat betuing two knights. Then there it was, the beast the fears of fear are made of a great dragon, the Black Dragon. That was what Manfred Bloor, and Asa Pike saw. Manfred knew if it wasn't stopped everyone but Nariza and Charlie would be eaten. Daringly Manfred dodged fireballs, and missed spears and gun shots comeing to Nariza who was still in the same place. Grabing her neck he yelled, "enouf!" If was odd as the voice echoed through the hallway in begaon silent then it all stopped evering even not hers, Nariza made them stop. Everying diapeared, the oain seemed to disable her. "All of you to the headmaster oifflce, NOW!" Manfred led the way and Asa was left at the tail.

* * *

They marched up to the west wing, Manfred knocked on his fathers office, and entered. "Manfred what is the meaning of this?" Dr. Bloor asked. "Well these endowed," pointed to Tancred and the group,"gangedup on these two." pointed to Charlie and Nariza. "Well lets not do this again, Torsson, Tolly, Silk,Sage, and Gunn, detenion for three weeks." "What?" Tancred yelled, "What about Charlie and Nariza, what is their punishment." "Quiet Torsson be glad that you got of easy." Dr. Bloor roared, "Now go!" The group left Nairza and Charlie walked to teh door but Dr. Bloorstopped them, "Nariza what happened here! You didn't tell us this! You said you did, Now you will get yo punishment Manfred." Dr. Bloor issued to his oldest son. Asa held Nairza while Manfred looked at her, just looked then it happened. Charlie watch in horror as Manfreds lit with flame Nariza was forced to look, the color in her face began to fade her eyes went completely gray. Then Manfred turned to Charlie. 


	5. The new Charlie and Nariza

_"Life seems to be leaving me, I want to sleep!" Nariza yelled through the thick gray fog, "You know what will happen if you do!" Nariza's resonable mind said. "What do you mean? I want to sleep!" "NO!" the voice was comanding, Nariza's body obeyed, "What will I do?" she whispered, no replie came, she repeated but still no answer. I am traped in my own mind, Nariza thought despreatly. Nariza rocked back and forth sheknew it would be awhile before she woke_.

* * *

It was the day after endoweds battle and at the Kings room. Half of the roomloathed Nariza and Charlie they would have to spendsaterdays in deations.But when they walked in they foundthe two different. Nariza eyes were different Lysander noticed. Tancerd, and Emma noticed Charlie his hair was neat and grayish, not black, Nairza's was the same way. After that Nariza and Charlie didn't go to dormartories but to the west wing. "You now whatSander I think that they got if worsethan detention." Tancerd said to Lysander on their way to the art/boys/older dorms. "Tanc I think theygot hypnoties." Lysander said, "I don't think they are going to wake up."The two boyswatched the two Bloors and they found out one thing, they weren't going to wake.

* * *

Nariza and Charlie were like Emma Tolly in away, they kept there heads down never answered questions never talked to anyone except themsevles. If you were quietin the KingsRoom next to CHarlie or Nariza you would hear feble munbles. For thenexted two years Charlie and Nariza Bloor were like this until Nariza began to awake. 

**A/N: I know I know sort chapter I might redo it. Tell me what you think,**

**Thanks Nariza VanNel.**


	6. Awake at last

_Nariza got up she felt stronger then ever for the past two years. A bright light was comeing closer. "I comeing." She whispered , she felt a sudden jerk in her naviel. _

_

* * *

_

Nariza awoke she looked around, she was in the dark hateful room that she remembered. Across the room a young man slept quietly, hislong black hair neater then what Nairza remebered. Strange vibration were comeing off of Charliehe is still sleeping, She thought. Walking over she touvh his forhead, Charlie jerked awake, "What uh?" He bgan but Nariza hushed him. By doing that she became aware of her chaged fetures, Her hair was long skin paler, if that was possible, her eyes were a dead gray. "No." she whipsered. Charlie was takening in his own features, his hair was like, Manfreds! It was long shiney, his eyes were grey and pale sking. The two now look like twins. "Charlie how long do you think we have been like this?" "I don't know!" Charlie exclamed. "I wounder," Nariza whisper, she throw her hands out what happened was amazing. The room desloved the two flew forward, they now stod on a mountain in was summer time. "Honey I am worried about Charlie after you disapeared, I am mean, I never told him about Nariza, his twin..." It was Charlie's mother, His father answered, "We will go back to the city tomarrow and pick up the two, I wonder if the Potter's are still on Cherry street..." That was all they heard they jerk backwards a little now. The two Bones were at there house, yelling at Charlie Yeawbean grandmother. "What do mean the Bloors adpoted hiom!" Mr. Bone roared. "I did not want him, and a lovey girl, umm what was her name, oh yes Nariza Bloor, was a Potter you know. I have recently been over there with my sister and Charlie is turning out nicely there WAY better then here!" The two once jerk about now the were back at Bloors. Nariza swayed alittle, "Wow if that just one how many I wonder how many more there is a least one er two." Charlie said. "Three." Nariza said knowingly. "how did you know that." "I think that is one of my endowment, knowing, then I wonder what the other two are." Nairza pondered about a montmnet, "Magic and swords fighting." In that same knowing voice. "Wait that is four endowments and you said they come once every half a year that means we have bean gone TWO years!" Nariza stared in awe our the window, "What damage have we done?"

* * *

It the Kings Room Charlie and Nariza were alittle late, "Explan!" Manfred roared. "We got caught up in teraffic." Nariza tried to be dull and relalizetic. "Oh really." Manfred said. He knows Nairza thought, No he dosen't she reasured herself. She didn't know witch to believe.

**A/N: I know I know a short one. But I would like some reviews but I am continuing weather "you all" review or not. :P hehe**


End file.
